Death and Rebirth 2
by Angel of the Wind
Summary: PG13 for looneyness. Nah, just kidding. Matt starts getting visions...or are they? He think's they're just hallucinations, but who knows? Two people get killed in his "hallucination"...and one in reality. Sounds freaky, doesn't it?!


Death and Rebirth Part 2  
by Angel of the Wind  
  
Disclaimer: You know how it goes! I don't own Digimon or any other realted materials. Okay? Okay.  
  
Note: Considering that this is only my second fic...umm...ida know. Never mind.  
  
  
Matt's Point of View of this situation  
  
  
I was not listening. Aria strangely reminded me of someone...FLASH!   
A girl...an angel? A small boy...T.K.! Something was heading for both of them...a monster...the angel-girl was protecting T.K...FLASH!  
Aria...she's holding a bloody dagger...and...Izzy...is...FLASH!!!!!  
"Matt! Matt, wake up!" I was awoken by a very concerned T.K..   
"What happened...?" I asked.  
"You fell to the ground while Aria was explaining the rest of her story." Kari said.  
"Are you okay?" Aria asked.  
I blushed with embarrasment. I collapsed in front of everyone? Uh-oh. Cool factor down by one.  
"Yea. I'm fine," I said. I stopped blushing. Good. Cool factor back to 100%.  
Aria turned her head towards the bushes...which was shaking violently. She mumbled a few words and whatever was in the bushes popped out.   
"What the heck is that?!" Joe asked in surprise.   
The thing looked like a big glob. With a face. Yuck. Wonder what it is...?  
"Hmmm...Copymon." Aria said.  
"Copymon?" Kari asked.  
"Yes. A very strange yet sometimes useful Digimon. It copies whatever it touches. It's in its normal form now...not many Digimon have seen it in this form." Aria explained.  
What did she mean by "sometimes useful"? As if she read my mind, she said, "Copymon can be dangerous. Violently dangerous. If it assumes a form what it can't control, it will rampage the whole Digiworld and ours alike. Most probably it won't be able to handle human forms. We'd better run for it."  
"Why? We can't fight it or anything?" Tai asked.  
"It will then assume the form of the attack. If Agumon uses Pepper Breath, it will transform into that and attack all of us, instead of one like the normal attack."  
"Oh."   
"Ahhhh!!!! Let's get moving then!!" Joe said. Scared. As usual. There's never a day when Joe isn't scared. He started to run, but he rammed into a tree that wasn't there before...  
"Oh no..." Aria whispered. "Copymon. It touched Joe..."  
Joe then fainted. Then another Joe started forming. Joe/Copymon started kicking the real Joe around, as if it were a game.   
"It can't handle human form...its mind has turned violent...it's a killing machine, even with Joe's body." Aria said angrily. "The only way to prevent this...is a sacrifice. A sacrifice of one. It's the only thing that Copymon can't copy. One soul. One human soul..."  
"No!!" I said. I was mad. I stood up. "Isn't there any other way?! I'm not going to give up T.K.. Ever. Take some other soul. But not T.K.'s. I swear, if you even try to..." I stopped. Aria looks hurt at my harsh words. I am a horrible person...but my vision. Great, maybe I'm getting hallucinations.  
"No one said the sacrifice would be you or T.K.." Aria said quietly.  
I stopped, mouth hanging. I'm living for T.K., right? So T.K. would be happy forever and ever, right? And if he died before me, I'd kill myself just to see if he was okay, wherever he was? Right?! And if I died before he did, I'd watch him from wherever I was to see if he's fine, to be his guardian angel?! Angel...that girl...she looks like...she looks like...who?  
"Matt? Matt...I don't want mom and dad to die..or anyone else...." T.K. said. His face was tearful. He looked very, very sad. What am I going to do?  
"I know, T.K....don't worry." I said reasurringly. Great. Now all I need is a plan. Like what? Will only words comfort T.K.? I hope so, because I can't think of a good plan to get us out of this mess. No. Oh, no. Joe/Copymon is coming toward us...its taking form of a huge monster...the monster I saw in...the flashback? Dream? Hallucination? Whatever it was, I've seen it before.   
Kari is glowing with the same white light she used to strenghthen our Digimon. But why is glowing if she knows that Digimon attacks wouldn't work? What...? Aria is glowing, too...what's happening? FLASH!  
What the...? Where...no...it...can't be...why am I in the graveyard....? What's...this...oh, my God...a grave...Aria's?! Is she...dead? No, no it can't be...please, don't let this be real...FLASH!  
Huh? I'm back...Aria...she's...in front of T.K....but she looks different...like...the angel-girl in my...dream? Is this real? Is she protecting him...? That should be me...but where am I? No...I'm...I'm...I'm...dead...it killed me...then why am I...here? Is this the future? Did she really die for T.K.? Is she? Am I just a ghost from the past in this...dream? Dream? How could this be a dream...? FLASH!  
Oh, no...now Izzy's grave...FLASH!!!  
Now I'm back...Joe/Copymon is still headed toward us...it transformed again!!!!!! Aria...she's transforming...into...the angel-girl! The monster is coming toward me...I can't move...AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Matt's POV Ends here...  
Is it the end? Part 3 coming soon. 


End file.
